


Стоит расстаться с привычной нравственностью

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Brief homophobic slur, Hand Jobs, M/M, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вот и его блондинистый незнакомец, сидит, опираясь на кухонный стол, с чашкой кофе в здоровенных руках.<br/>- Понимаю, странный вопрос, - выпаливает он, - но ты случайно не знаешь, кто я такой?<br/>Светловолосый хлопает глазами и мрачнеет:<br/>- Черт. Надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь, кто такой <i>я</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоит расстаться с привычной нравственностью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once you've fallen from classical virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667942) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe**.

Он пялится на стоящие в стакане на раковине зубные щетки. Выглядит уютно. Столь же уютно, как минут за десять до настоящего момента было лежать, свернувшись под плотным пуховым одеялом в обнимку с неимоверно привлекательным парнем.  
Сердце бьется как бешеное. Он что, пьян? _Был_ пьян? Наркотиков подсунули? Он ерошит волосы. Почти уверен, что потребовалась бы дрянь покруче алкоголя, чтобы из головы вылетело собственное вертящееся на языке _имя_.  
Боже, а вдруг Альцгеймер. Он рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале. Нет, быть не может. Выглядит, ну, лет на тридцать? Он делает суровое выражение лица. Физиономия знакома как свои пять пальцев. Роковой красавчик. Лукавая улыбка. Ни малейшего, блядь, понятия, как зовут этого человека.  
Металлическая рука тоже слегка озадачивает.  
С величайшей осторожностью он выходит из ванной, стараясь двигаться максимально тихо на случай, если светловолосый здоровяк еще спит. Постель он обнаруживает опустевшей, появляется запах кофе. Наверное, не может все быть так уж плохо, если есть кофе. Он осматривает спальню, пытаясь что-нибудь выяснить, скажем, его это квартира или второго. Приключение на одну ночь? Чуть больше, чем друзья? Пара? Он запоздало проверяет левую руку. Никакого кольца, зато много другого металла, да.  
Он добирается до туалетного столика: на фотографии они со светловолосым на барбекю или чем-то таком. Даже рамки нет, фотография просто приткнута к зеркалу. Руки закинуты друг другу на плечи. Интересно, по какому случаю банкет. Вероятно, День независимости или Прайд. Точно можно сказать только, что на нем самая яркая футболка за всю историю человечества: кислотно-розовая с огромной надписью “БРУКЛИН”.  
А никто и не говорил, что он стильно одевается. Ну, не то чтобы он был так уж уверен. Про него можно сказать что угодно, и он будет не в том положении, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Он сможет. Он храбрый. Смог разгуливать в ярко-розовой туристической футболке – значит, сможет пойти на кухню навстречу своей судьбе.  
А вот и его блондинистый незнакомец, сидит, опираясь на кухонный стол, с чашкой кофе в здоровенных руках.  
– Понимаю, странный вопрос, – выпаливает он, – но ты случайно не знаешь, кто я такой?  
Светловолосый хлопает глазами и мрачнеет:  
– Черт. Надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь, кто такой я.  
Остается только рассмеяться. Он запускает пальцы в шевелюру, качает головой.  
– Итак, я не знаю, кто я. Ты не знаешь, кто ты. Но один из нас здесь, вероятно, живет?  
– Может, оба? – предполагает второй.  
Он кивает:  
– Ну. Похоже на то, – он на автомате выхватывает кружку из рук светловолосого и делает глоток. Задумчиво хмыкает, не обращая внимания на протест со стороны собеседника. – Похоже, кофе мы любим одинаковый.  
– Имена, – решает светловолосый, – нужны имена. Сил моих больше нет думать о тебе как о…  
– Чертовски красивом парне? Чуваке с уму непостижимой металлической рукой?  
Светловолосый улыбается – невероятно очаровательно:  
– Ну, я склонялся к Кофейному Воришке, но как скажешь…  
– Слушай, ну должны же у нас документы где-то лежать, да?

Как выясняется, документов у них полно, и притом с взаимоисключающей информацией.  
– Мы что, мошенники? – вопрошает светловолосый, которого могут звать Стивом, Брюсом, Бобом, Джулианом или Полом. У него озабоченный вид. – Надеюсь, что нет.  
Он переводит взгляд на широкий ассортимент собственных документов. Не уверен, какое имя ему роднее – Джеймс, Дик, Фред, Джордж или Джон.  
– Может, стоит пока просто какие-нибудь выбрать, пока не выясним немного больше.  
Светловолосый кладет ладонь ему на предплечье и сжимает пальцы; жест призван приободрить и вряд ли рассчитан на то, чтобы спровоцировать волну жара. Его хватает только на неубедительную улыбку.  
– Рад, что оказался с тобой в одной лодке, – простодушно признается светловолосый. – Знай я, кем являюсь, смог бы, наверное, сказать, кто ты.  
Большой палец светловолосого все еще поглаживает внутреннюю поверхность предплечья. Это приятно. Это отвлекает. Это…  
– Должно быть что-нибудь еще, – резко вскакивая на ноги, говорит он, и теперь почему-то получается, что они держатся за руки, а светловолосый улыбается ему снизу вверх.  
– Конечно, – отвечает светловолосый, – ты прав.  
Парень вероломно крадет свой кофе обратно и вновь улыбается той улыбкой. Это из-за нее он, должно быть, влюбился в светловолосого, какая интересная мысль.  
Когда светловолосый поднимается, он не может устоять и придвигается вплотную к нему. Светловолосый выше почти на голову, а на лице у него эдакое непонимающее выражение.  
– Что ты…? – залившись краской, шепчет парень.  
– Просто хочу кое-что попробовать, – произносит он, и его пальцы сжимают ткань футболки, хотя хвататься особенно не за что. Он тянется вверх и нежно приникает к губам.  
Проходит мгновение, и тот отвечает, и, ну, это в некотором роде первый их поцелуй. Какое-то время спустя он отстраняется, хоть и нелегко это сделать, когда светловолосый склоняется вслед за ним за еще одним поцелуем, и еще одним.  
– Да, – удовлетворенно делает он вывод, – как я и думал.  
Светловолосый улыбается, так и не перестав сверкать порозовевшими скулами:  
– Только до сих пор не понятно, кто мы.  
Он улыбается в ответ:  
– Может, имен мы и не выяснили, да, но, думаю, кто мы, я знаю.

– О боже, да мы гики. Самые настоящие… мы что, _косплеем_ занимаемся? – он пялится на открытый шкаф, в котором висит такое, что взрослым людям носить не положено. – Это что еще за хрень? – он тычет пальцем в красно-сине-белые _ползунки_ , прежде чем вытащить их на свет божий.  
Он осуждающе воззряется на светловолосого:  
– Тут _тактический пояс._  
Тот с еще более ошарашенным, чем раньше, лицом сидит на кровати.  
– Костюм на Хэллоуин? – что-то бросается в глаза, он проходит мимо и выуживает нечто, похожее на крайне достоверно выглядящую военную форму.  
– Мы военные? – спрашивает светловолосый.  
– Или какие-нибудь странные _фетишисты_? – озвучивает он собственный вопрос.  
– Нет, но если мы военные, – продолжает гнуть свою линию светловолосый, – у нас могут быть жетоны.  
– Блин, да ты гений, приятель.  
Они роются в ящиках шкафов и обшаривают книжные полки, пока светловолосый не восклицает: “Ага!” – и не снимает коробку с верхней полки платяного шкафа.  
– Стивен Г. Роджерс, – читает парень, – хм.  
– Джеймс? – ноет он. – Но я не похож на Джеймса.  
Он вешает цепочку на шею, но это совершенно не помогает.  
Светловолосый – Стивен – переводит на него взгляд, и его губы изгибаются в плутовской улыбочке.  
– А по-моему, ты похож на Джеймса, – заявляет он, кладя собственные жетоны и направляясь к Джеймсу.  
Сердцебиение ускоряется, когда Стивен цепляет цепочку пальцами и притягивает его поближе.  
– А мы уверены, что ты сам не Джеймс? Может, это я Стивен. Я мог бы быть Стивеном.  
– Ты определенно Джеймс, – шепчет Стивен в миллиметре от его губ.  
Они целуются, и Джеймс отстраняется. Он переводит взгляд со Стивена на кровать:  
– Так что. Хочешь?  
Стивен опускает глаза, и, о, он снова порозовел, и Джеймс надеется, что никогда не излечит его от этого вечного румянца, даже когда воспоминания к ним вернутся.  
– Хочу, – негромко отвечает Стивен, – но что, если мы ошибаемся?  
– Приятель, – произносит Джеймс, и грудь у Стивена явно намагничена, потому что пальцы Джеймса уже притянуло к футболке, – _приятель_ , мы сегодня проснулись в одной кровати. Наши жуткие маскарадные костюмчики висят в одном шкафу, причем мой состоит из нездорового количества кожи и _не имеет рукавов_. И… – он поднимает палец и прикладывает его к сомкнутым губам Стивена. – И фотографии. Мы явно вместе.  
– Вместе живем, не вместе по документам?  
– Дружище, если так в твоем представлении выглядит идеальное предложение руки и сердца, романтикой в этих отношениях и не пахнет.  
Стивен улыбается и целует кончик прижатого к его губам пальца.  
– Дай мне три причины. Три причины тебе поверить.  
Джеймс с ухмылкой взирает на него из-под полуприкрытых век:  
– Потому что ты привлекателен, я чертовски привлекателен и вон их халаты на двери висят?  
Стивен издает неодобрительный звук. Джеймс делает еще одну попытку:  
– Потому что ты хороший парень, точно не мошенник. Я вот мог бы… боже, как думаешь, а вдруг мы шпионы? Сексуально бы было.  
– В таких костюмах? – сомневается Стивен.  
– В таких костюмах, – мурлычет Джеймс. – Ты явно герой, а я твой помощник. Герои столько кожи не носят. У тебя очень героическая челюсть.  
Неожиданно, но не то чтобы нежелательно, Стивен смеется:  
– Господи. _Господи_ , держу пари, ты так ко мне и подъехал.  
Губы Джеймса прокладывают по коже путь к уху Стивена, он тоже улыбается:  
– Откуда тебе знать, что это не ты ко мне подъехал? С этой невинной физиономией я, наверное, и опомниться не успел, как меня уложили на обе лопатки.  
Стивен поворачивает голову, и Джеймс решает попасться на удочку и нежно целует нижнюю губу.  
– Так и должно быть, – просто констатирует Джеймс, – целую и чувствую, что так и должно быть. И от твоей улыбки тянет встать на колени. Мышечная память, зуб даю.  
– Хочу, – произносит Стивен. – Джеймс или кто ты там. Хочу.  
Джеймс отступает, пока ноги не наталкиваются на край кровати и он не валится на нее. Стивен следует за ним и усаживается верхом, Джеймс проводит руками по шее и обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Тот прижимает губы к внутренней стороне металлической ладони.  
– Ты просто гребаный ниндзя, – восхищается Джеймс, не уловив момент, когда Стивен избавился от собственной футболки, и его грудь – вот она, целуй на здоровье, сперва один сосок, потом второй, и дыхание Стивена вырывается из легких, когда зубы Джеймса смыкаются на соске.  
Несмотря на издаваемый чуть слышно скулеж, Стивен соображает потянуть вверх футболку Джеймса, и та в мгновение оказывается на полу. Стивен улыбается сверху вниз, толкает его на спину и, боже, каким бы невинным ни выглядело лицо, пару грязных приемчиков Стивен _знает_. Он проходится губами по ключицам, то нежно целуя, то резко сжимая зубы, проводит языком по горлу, и это одновременно немного мерзко и до неприличия сексуально, и губы соединяются в грубом поцелуе.  
Для первого секса (а это _действительно_ первый) все только слегка неловко, со смешками в процессе стягивания штанов; Джеймс мог бы вечно любоваться выражением лица Стивена, когда тот обнаруживает, что под джинсами у Джеймса ровным счетом ничего нет.  
– Интересно, а костюм я тоже на голое тело надеваю, м? – озвучивает он мысль и ставит очередной засос на горле у Стивена.  
– Ббб… – выдавливает тот, и Джеймсу думается, матерится ли он вообще, – ну, вот теперь интересно, господи.  
– Бьюсь об заклад, – заявляет Джеймс, ведя пальцами вниз по груди Стивена к возмутительно накачанному прессу, – бьюсь об заклад, что после наших гиковских съездов мы идем в свой гиковский гостиничный номер и занимаемся самым жарким гиковским сексом всех времен и народов.  
Он готов до бесконечности продолжать в том же духе, но тут Стивен сжимает пальцы на его члене, и, боже, это его слабость, совершенно точно. Его гребаная ахиллесова пята. Стивен, вероятно, в курсе, когда они те, кто они есть, он знает, что скорейший способ заткнуть Джеймса – сделать так, чтобы думать он начал членом.  
Джеймс приоткрывает глаза: Стивен смотрит на него, и нет, он не смеется. Его лицо очень серьезно, а голос чуть дрожит, когда он шепчет:  
– Ты очень красив, Джеймс. Надеюсь, я не забываю об этом говорить.  
Джеймс стонет и хочет сказать, что никогда не забудет, но они ведь забыли собственные имена, и, быть может, они всего лишь двое соседей, бывших военных, знающих, как друг друга утешить, а может, были рождены друг для друга. Может, они чуть больше, чем друзья, или…  
– Мышечная память, говоришь? – произносит Стивен.  
– Не знаю, заметил ли ты, приятель, но я вообще много треплюсь… – успевает сообщить Джеймс перед тем, как Стивен сжимает пальцы, вот так, и Джеймс решает, что он не из тех, кто сдается без боя, и протягивает руку, чтобы нанести ответный удар. – Боже, держу пари, влюбился я в твой член. Да что же за…  
Стивен смеется и да, он, вероятно, согласен с тем, что Джеймс много треплется, но руки движутся быстрее и резче, и Стивен на грани, что просто прекрасно. На мгновение Джеймс отпускает, чтобы лизнуть ладонь и мимолетно подумать, привыкнет ли когда-нибудь ко вкусу, привык ли, и Стивен издает скорбный бессловесный стон. Джеймс знает свое место. Он на своем месте, здесь, вплотную прильнувший к телу Стивена, с крепко сжимающей его член рукой, и Стивен кончает первым, с раскрасневшимся лицом, прерывистым дыханием и именем Джеймса на губах – тот словно впервые его слышит (ну ладно, так и быть, может, он действительно Джеймс), и вот уже кончает сам.  
– Так и привыкнуть можно, – выдыхает Стивен, и воздух обдает жаром кожу на горле. – То есть снова. Привыкнуть снова.

Распахивается дверь, и это слегка неожиданно, потому что Стивен дремлет, на груди у него покоится голова Джеймса, а признаков наличия третьего соседа они не заметили.  
– Ну охренеть. Нат, я выиграл. С тебя двадцатка.  
– _Клинт…_  
Стивен в одно мгновение приходит в полную боевую готовность и оказывается на ногах перед кроватью, это даже мило – то, как он, похоже, защищает Джеймса, – только стоит он в чем мать родила, и это ожидаемо отвлекает.  
– Ха, забудь. С тебя тридцатка. Серьезно, Барнс, и давно это продолжается?  
Джеймс садится на кровати – возможно, медленнее, чем следует, но не хотелось бы, чтобы Стивен сорвался. Бешеные, навыкате глаза разве что сквозь затылок не видно.  
– Прошу прощения, парни. Э. Мэм. Но вы кто?  
– _Блядь_ , – высокий светловолосый парень, Клинт, обращается к воздуху: – Коулсон, найди Стренджа. Он был прав. Мы сейчас у Стива и Барнса. Они попали под удар. Э. И Фил? А есть какие-нибудь побочные эффекты? Спроси у него, нет ли каких интересных побочных эффектов.  
Нат, рыжая красотка, делает шаг вперед, и то, как она смотрит глаза в глаза, напрягает.  
– Джеймс, – начинает она, и в голосе ему чудится веселая нотка, – Джеймс, почему бы вам с капитаном Роджерсом что-нибудь не набросить и не пойти с нами?  
Как только Клинт и Нат выходят из комнаты, Стивен – Стив – с нахмуренными бровями оборачивается к Джеймсу:  
– Мы… мы им верим? – не слишком уверенно спрашивает он.  
Джеймс поднимается и кончиками пальцев разглаживает хмурые морщинки:  
– Верить им не обязательно, но они нас вроде как знают?  
– Если только все это не подстроено, – Стив чуть выпячивает нижнюю губу, и ладонь Джеймса скользит вниз по лицу, чтобы коснуться ее. Стив вновь прижимает губы к его пальцам. Ему это, похоже, нравится. – Что, если это все подстроено, и им от нас что-то нужно?  
– Дружище – Стив, – я бы собственный номер социального страхования не знал, не будь его у меня на жетонах, – увещевает Джеймс. – Да что с нас взять, кроме распрекрасных физиономий и шмоток прямиком из комиксов?  
– Говори за себя, – Стив пытается брюзжать. Не очень-то получается.  
– Послушай. Ты прав. Ехать с ними, должно быть, безумие, но мы можем либо сделать это, либо просто сидеть и дожидаться, пока это не выветрится, – Джеймс пожимает плечами. – А я, знаешь ли, не большой любитель ждать у моря погоды.  
Несколько секунд спустя Стив кивает, слегка ссутулившись, и Джеймсу кажется естественным обнять его и на минутку притянуть поближе:  
– Мы же есть друг у друга, да? – шепчет Джеймс. – Твоих мужественных мышц и моей руки хватит, чтобы с ними справиться, и никакие идиотские костюмчики их не спасут.  
– Предлагаешь себя в качестве тяжелого тупого предмета? – выдыхает Стив ему в волосы, и Джеймс знает, что он улыбается.  
Они натягивают одежду – повседневную, извлеченную из шкафов и ящиков. Джеймса подмывает остановиться на кожаном костюме, но в данной конкретной компании тот означал бы, вероятно, подчинение дресс-коду. Вместо него он выбирает джинсы и ту ярко-розовую футболку с надписью «Бруклин». Когда они выходят за дверь, Клинт давится от смеха:  
– Бог мой, поверить не могу, что ты ее до сих пор не выкинул.  
– Ты вообще в лиловом, приятель. Помалкивал бы.

– Так вы что, серьезно сделали перерыв на секс?  
Джеймс устал.  
– Не знаю, кто ты, но лучше бы тебе убрать этот палец от моего лица, пока я его не откусил, – он уже рычит, – и это не эвфемизм.  
– Кэп, приструни уже доблестного сержанта. Я всего лишь пытаюсь поддержать разговор, пока Стрендж делает свои... делает свои ненаучные штуки.  
Парень в очках снимает их и потирает переносицу:  
– Прошу прощения. Тони иногда принимает магию слишком близко к сердцу. Обычно – когда всю ночь напролет занимался наукой.  
– Не надо все валить на методологию, доктор Бэннер.  
– Как бы то ни было, – произносит Фьюри – возможно, единственный в мире человек, способный заткнуть всех в этой комнате/лаборатории, – что нам точно известно, так это то, что данная магическая аномалия была нацелена на Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата, которому пора бы уже отставить хихиканье…  
– Простите, – выдыхает Джеймс, – _простите_ , но это так похоже на имечко какой-то порнозвезды.  
– Ты не так уж неправ, – встревает Старк.  
– Довольно, – говорит Фьюри, и в помещении вновь воцаряется тишина. – Вероятнее всего, они хотели вызвать перезапуск программы Зимнего Солдата и использовать его близость к Капитану Америке, чтобы того уничтожить.  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – (ладно, присутствие Фьюри все-таки не совсем достигает желаемого эффекта, но это важно), – программы? Я же не робот, правда?  
Он с ужасом опускает взгляд на металлическую руку.  
– Можно подумать, это что-то плохое, – отвечает Старк, – но нет. Ты где-то на девяносто четыре целых двадцать три сотых процента человек. Не за что, кстати, носи на здоровье.  
– А в глотку ее тебе не запихнуть, приятель?  
– Джеймс, Джеймс, – успокаивает Стив и тянется к левой руке Джеймса и, о, они опять держатся за руки, и все явно пытаются не таращиться.  
– Хуевые из вас шпионы, – сообщает Джеймс. – За исключением Наташи. Она весьма неплоха.  
– Сейчас это совещание сами вести будете, – угрожает Фьюри.  
Старк поднимает руку:  
– Нет-нет, не сваливай на меня это дерьмо, Фьюри, боже.  
– Прошу вас, директор Фьюри, – произносит Стив, – продолжайте.  
Джеймс поражается тому, как у Стива получается такой авторитетный тон, хотя он не имеет ни малейшего представления ни о себе, ни об этой организации.  
– Стрендж говорит, что магия довольно примитивна, и он сможет обратить эффект сегодня вечером.  
Фьюри уходит.  
– Стоп. И это все? – вопрошает Джеймс. – И все?  
– Фьюри старается не усложнять, – невозмутимо сообщает Наташа. – Любителей этого дела у нас и так хватает.  
– Эй, – возмущается Старк, – что за намеки.

Стива и Джеймса провожают до квартирки из двух по-спартански обставленных спален и гостиной.  
– Наша мне больше нравится, – ворчит Джеймс, когда Стив тянет его к себе на диван.  
– Не беспокойся, – говорит Стив, поддевая пальцами цепочку, на которой висят его армейские жетоны, – скоро все исправят, и поедем домой.  
Их губы едва успевают соприкоснуться, когда открывается входная дверь.  
– Ну, – заключает Джеймс, – лучший костюмчик из всех, что я пока видел.  
Джеймс иначе представлял себе Стивена Стренджа, и это как-то даже не удивляет.  
– Думаю, – произносит вновь прибывший, и Джеймс старается не отвлекаться на растительность на лице и изысканную одежду, – целью был ты, Джеймс. Творивший заклинание не учел твою, э, близость к Капитану Роджерсу. Насколько я понимаю, предполагалось, что, очнувшись со стертой памятью, ты вернешься в исходное состояние Зимнего Солдата, то есть…  
– Превращусь в бешеного пса?  
Доктор Стрендж кривится, но кивает. Он взмахивает рукой, словно собирается фотографировать:  
– Встаньте поближе. В идеале хотелось бы точно воспроизвести ситуацию, но наши друзья из ЩИТа болтливы, а я никогда не был в восторге от неуместной наготы.  
Джеймс и Стив непроизвольно сдвигаются вплотную, бедро к бедру, и ладонь Стива ложится на ногу Джеймса.  
Стрендж произносит нечто нечленораздельное, и глаза слепит вспышка – зеленого, или бурого, а быть может, алого света.

Они просыпаются.

– Блядь, Стив, блядь, я так виноват, – тяжело опустив голову на руки, произносит Баки.  
– Я просто предположил, – говорит Стив. – Мне и в голову не приходило, как это выглядит…  
– О, – заливается румянцем Баки, – я-то знаю, как это выглядит: Клинт и Наталья считают своим долгом мне напоминать, но …  
Стив поднимает руку:  
– Постой-ка. То есть ты _знал_ , что наши друзья считают нас… считают нас парой, и тебе не пришло в голову мне сказать?  
Баки это уже начинает злить, и он поднимается на ноги:  
– Ах, ну _извини_ , Роджерс, что не хотел шокировать лучшего друга безобидными сплетнями.  
С минуту Стив молча стоит, прижав к глазам ладони:  
– Ну, – произносит он, – этого уже не исправишь.  
– Слушай, это была ошибка, вот и все. Мы не знали.  
– Просто. Мне нужно побыть одному, Бак. Я… – Стив мотает головой и выходит из квартиры. Баки с тяжелым сердцем провожает его взглядом. Ну. Блядь.  
Он берет телефон и тут же жмет на кнопку быстрого вызова номера Наташи:  
– Хорош трахать Клинта, пытать Клинта или чем вы там вдвоем занимаетесь, и пойдемте-ка выпьем.  
– Джеймс, – отвечает она, – ты вернулся. Как обычно?  
– Как обычно.  
Как обычно – это дыра в трех кварталах от Таймс-сквер. Бар крошечный, темный и предлагает лучший выбор водки по эту сторону российской границы.  
Баки, само собой, берет “Будвайзер”.  
– Ну и кому из вас в организме не хватает живительной пощечины? – интересуется Наташа, усаживаясь рядом с Баки; Клинт садится с другой стороны.  
– Что случилось, приятель? – спрашивает Клинт. – Стивен сказал, что вы должны уже прийти в норму.  
– Мы в норме, – сухо отвечает Баки, – за исключением того, что успели трахнуться, и теперь Стив на меня смотреть не может.  
– Стоп, – начинает Клинт.  
– Хочешь сказать, – продолжает Наташа.  
– Первый раз, – стиснув зубы, подтверждает Баки; разговор о постельных приключениях – нет, не так он представлял себе этот вечер.  
Он подпрыгивает, когда на плечо опускается рука.  
– Да, приятель, я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
– Прости, Сэм, я думал, это… – Баки смолкает, но, очевидно, и так уже сказал слишком много.  
– Да, я же сегодня все веселье пропустил? – Сэм усаживается по другую сторону от Наташи. – Где здоровяк?  
– Без понятия, – бурчит Баки. – Ушел.  
– По-моему, с Тони. Или Тором. Ему нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
Баки фыркает:  
– И он выбрал их?  
– Они единственные остались, – хлопает его Клинт по плечу, – нас-то ты уже занял, счастливый ты ублюдок.  
Баки задумчиво созерцает свое пиво:  
– Дерьмо.  
– _Эй._  
– Нет, дерьмо. Стив говорит с Тони? С Тором? Хрен его знает, что они ему насоветуют. Простите, ребята, надо бежать.  
Баки слезает с барного стула, и у него хватает чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы не перейти на бег, пока он не оказывается на улице – и тут же врезается в сплошную стену мускулов.  
– Стив? – черт бы побрал этот жалобный тон. Такое чувство, словно ему опять шестнадцать.  
– Я так виноват, Бак…  
– Нет, не начинай опять, бога ради. Да, мы поебались, да, мы проебали ситуацию. Да я понимаю, я…  
Баки собирается продолжать, потому что если Стив собирается его вот так сразу оттолкнуть, придется ему сперва выслушать все, что Баки думает по этому поводу, – но Стив целует его; никогда еще они так не целовались. Баки запомнил бы. Баки _запомнил_ бы. Они так не целовались, даже когда ничего о себе не знали.  
– Ты очень красивый, Баки, – шепчет Стив, и сердце Баки распухает раза в четыре по сравнению со своим нормальным размером.  
– Блядские пидоры, – огрызается кто-то, проталкиваясь мимо; это гора мышц размером почти со Стива, и Баки разворачивается, готовый наброситься на него, только Стив его удерживает, обнимает, спиной прижимает к своей груди и шепчет на ухо:  
– Нет, Бак, не надо. Знаю, соблазн велик, но мне нужно, чтобы ты… – Стив делает глубокий вдох, – ...мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной домой, вот и все.  
– Зачем? – спрашивает Баки, будто прикосновение Стива уже не ощущается на губах.  
– Затем, что нам надо поговорить, – отвечает Стив.  
Баки стонет. Стив сжимает объятия.  
– О том, почему потребовалась чертова потеря памяти, чтобы мы заметили то, что уже не один год ясно как день.  
– Что… а что именно тебе сказал Тони? – интересуется Баки.  
– Ну, он начал распространяться о том, что когда двое древних стариков очень друг друга любят, лучше бы им что-нибудь с этим сделать, пока еще не стали необходимы искусственные суставы со слуховыми аппаратами.  
Баки поворачивается вокруг своей оси, чтобы вновь оказаться со Стивом лицом к лицу:  
– Пришлось вмешаться Тони, мать его, Старку, чтобы до тебя дошло?  
Вид у Стива пристыженный:  
– Кто бы говорил, Бак. Тебя-то самого кто просветил?  
Губы складываются во что-то незнакомое, слишком нежное, чтобы быть усмешкой или ухмылкой:  
– Да улыбка твоя, идиот. Член твой. Уверен, я уже упоминал.  
Стив закатывает глаза, смеется и делает восхитительно смущенное лицо:  
– Так что, – произносит он, – готов поехать домой? Будет нелегко, но я хочу. Правда.  
На сей раз это уже усмешка, и ладонь Баки всю дорогу домой не покидает заднего кармана джинсов Стива.  
(А также на следующий день по дороге в ЩИТ, где Клинт стонет и через весь стол для совещаний запускает в сторону Наташи пятидесятидолларовую банкноту).


End file.
